Historically, latching types of brackets and hardware have been provided for fastening supports to wall sections and strips for the purpose of supporting shelves and other items in showcases, refrigerators, and generalized shelving such as is found in libraries. Devices of this type were initially complex and specialized with examples of such art being found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: G. C. Wright -- Pat. No. 786,935; E. Melchior -- Pat. No. 836,045; W. T. Sherer -- 1,504,523 and E. J. Vogt -- 1,852,598. More recent attempts have been directed at simplification of the fasteners and to take advantage of the basic structure for supporting purposes with examples of this art being found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to: E. C. Streator -- 3,101,923; Husted -- 3,163,392, and D. F. Williams et al. -- 3,628,762. Each of these devices had inherent limitations such as requiring secondary retaining elements, specialized fitments to be applied to the supporting structure as well as multiple pieces. Additionally, few of the devices shown in the cited art are capable of supporting high shear loads directly on the supporting panels since many of them are supported on a flexible member.